


Sun to Sea, You and Me

by ShipsAndSparrows



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, The X Factor Era, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAndSparrows/pseuds/ShipsAndSparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles' life changed before he even stepped on stage to audition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun to Sea, You and Me

Today was the day Harry's life was going to change. He expected as much, but he didn't anticipate what was to come. Harry Styles' life changed before he even stepped on stage to audition. His life changed in the bathroom of an arena where he met a boy with the ocean his eyes, the sun in his smile, and a dream in his back pocket. The boy, _this_ boy, changed Harry's life. This _stranger_ calmed his nerves before his audition. This boy, Louis, helped him calm down when people who had known him his whole life couldn't. That alone changed Harry's life; knowing that there were people out there, _strangers_ even, who could help him come back from the edge like that, that was enough. But that wasn't the end, Louis kept changing his life. He changed his life when they were put in a band together, and when they had their first kiss, and when Louis told him that he loved him. When they got third place on X-Factor and when Louis assured him that getting a beard and staying in the closet, in no way, lessened his feelings for him. And now, five years later, he is definitely changing his life, standing across from Harry at the altar, smiling like the sun with the ocean in eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing I wrote in my journal that I decided to share, and it's unbeta'd, so if there are any mistakes please tell me and I'll be sure to fix them! Thanks and PLEASE tell me what you think! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr:  
> ships-and-sparrows.tumblr.com
> 
> Ps please excuse the title I couldn't think of anything


End file.
